My Sacrifice
by Bryana
Summary: Final Fantasy from Rikku's perspective. Tidus sacrificed his existence for Yuna, Yuna planned on sacrificing her life for Spira... what did Rikku sacrifice?
1. Orders

**Well, it's been a little while since I've written, but I knew I had to get started on my next project… I just didn't know what to do when I finished my big LOST story! So here goes… My Sacrifice!**

I shook my head slowly, my forehead resting against my hands. My elbows pressed into my knees, and the hard ground beneath me was so uncomfortable I was nearly eager to push onward. I lowered my hands in front of me with a sigh. I had run out of fuel. I looked across the fire to see Auron. He was looking at me sternly. He held my gaze for a second, and with the slightest shake of his head, he turned away. I knew he thought what I was trying to do was useless, but I couldn't just give up. My eyes shifted to Yuna. She was watching Tidus climb to the top of a small hill. I wasn't going to give up on her. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, looking up at the sky. The sun was setting quickly, and the sky overhead turned darker every second. We were so close to the end… too close. I wasn't ready.

* * *

I sat on the edge of a crate, waiting for Cid to come back and give me my orders.

"Rikku! Frah yna fa mayjehk?" Bremmeb asked impatiently from the ship behind me. I knew he was ready to ship off. I turned my head, but did not look fully back at him.

"Yc cuuh yc E ghuf frana fa'na kuehk," I answered quickly and angrily. I heard him walk away.

"Rao, cfaadea," I heard ahead of me. I turned quickly to see Gippal, his usual smug smile plastered across his face.

"What do you want, Gippal?" I asked impatiently.

"Only the pleasure of your company," He said, approaching. He swung his arms at his side and stopped directly in front of me. I closed the small gap between my knees, halting any excited thoughts of his. He drew his chin back, feigning offense. "I'm not gonna try anything."

"That's what you said last time," I said bitterly.

"Yeah, and I remember how that went. Trust me, I'm not gonna try anything," He said, smiling a little. I couldn't but smile a little myself at the memory of him getting electrocuted by my prod last time he'd gotten too close. "There, that's the Rikku I remember," He said, noting my smile. I looked down, trying to hide it. "So you ready to go?"

"Go? Go where? I'm waiting for Cid to give me my orders," I said.

"He already gave them," He said. "You're with me. We're heading to Mi'hen," He said. I sat up abruptly.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"Yeah, he's leaving now to go back home," Gippal said, gesturing with his thumb back towards the number three dock. I jumped off the crate I was sitting on and stormed off towards the other dock, Gippal calling after me. "Hey, it's no big deal! You don't have to work the operation if you don't want! I won't make ya!" I heard as I stormed away. I broke into a run to ensure I got to his ship before he left. I heard shouts as they were preparing to leave when I arrived next to the ship.

"Cid!" I yelled. After a moment, Cid appeared by the railing of the ship.

"Gippal not find you?" He asked gruffly.

"Yeah, he found me. I'm not going to Mi'hen," I replied, putting my hand on my hip.

"You'll follow orders," Cid said, beginning to turn away from the rail.

"Cid, what about the airship? We can repair it!" I called up.

"And what makes you think that?" Cid asked meanly, leaning over the rail.

"Dad," I shouted, dropping my hands to my side. "Stop treating me like a kid. You know I can handle this." He dropped his head and looked at his forearms a moment. He looked back up quickly.

"Fine. As soon as you salvage it, you bring it back here. We'll disassemble it and repair all the pieces, then reassemble it back home," He said. I smiled and perked up. I turned to run back to the ship when he stopped me. "And Rikku! Don't do anything stupid," He ordered, turning away and disappearing into the ship. I smiled and shook my head. I ran back to my ship, where Gippal was waiting in the same spot I'd left him.

"And the verdict is…?" He asked, arms crossed smugly over his chest. I smiled and pushed him away.

"Go to Mi'hen," I said.

"You're not coming?" He asked.

"We're going to salvage that airship," I smiled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ymnekrd!" I heard Bremmeb yell from the ship. I turned to see him celebrating on the deck of the ship.

"You mean in the ruins out past Mi'hen?" Gippal asked, leaning in towards me. "Rikku, they're too deep. Just come with me, we'll…"

"Gippal, I'm not gonna waste my time on Operation Mi'hen. You and I both know it won't work…"

"We don't know that," Gippal interrupted me.

"I know what you're doing," I snapped at him. "You want to join the Crimson squad, don't you?" Gippal got really quiet. He leaned back and let out a sigh, looking down at the ground. "And I'm supposed to take your place at Mi'hen, right?" He looked up at me with a coy smile. "I'm going to salvage that airship." With that, I walked past Gippal and onto my ship. I stopped once I was on board and turned over the rail. "But hey!" I called as he began to walk away. "Be careful." He saluted me playfully, then turned and continued walking away. I smiled and turned to look at Brother and Bremmeb. "Well, come on, let's go," I ordered, waving my hand in the air. They hurried off to ready the ship to shove off, and I retreated down into the cabin to put on my gear.

* * *

My ship travelled very near to Cid's for a while, until we changed course to head for the submerged ruins near the airship. I decided to stop in at the submerged ruins to see if we had left any supplies there. The ruins were technically in Al Bhed territory, so it was very possible that other crews may have left something behind. I sat on board, waiting for my crew to find an entry into the ruins. Eventually, Brother came back to me.

"Ynm dra ahdnyhlac yna pmulgat," Brother said. I shook my head. It was unlikely that there would be many supplies left in the ruins if we couldn't even find a way in. There had to be a way in that they were overlooking, but I felt impatient to get to the airship.

"Drah fa syga uha," I answered, standing and taking two ability spheres and two power spheres out of my side pocket. Brother smiled. I walked off the ship and up to one of the walls of the ruins that Bremmeb was examining. "Kad pylg," I ordered. He backed up. I put two of the spheres down at the base of the wall and held one power sphere and one ability sphere in my hand. I stepped back and pushed the two together forcefully in my hands, then immediately through them at the base of the wall where the other two spheres were. The makeshift grenade shot rubble backwards. I hurried inside as the dust was still settling, my crew close behind me with guns in hand. I stopped quickly and put one hand on my hip when I saw a man near my age with a sword in his hand, looking between me and a Klikk that was unsure who to attack. My men aimed their guns at the Klikk and at the man, but something in the man's face looked innocent… scared, really. I stepped forward and tugged down on the base of my gloves, tightening them around my fingers. I stepped up next to the man, not acknowledging him further, and waved to the Klikk. Bring it on.


	2. Salvage

**For those that are new to my stories, know that I like to parallel story lines… that means that I try to keep the same timeline as other characters in the show/game. Just an FYI! Okay, here's Salvage.**

"You on my side? Cool!" The blonde man asked, looking between me and the klikk. He kept looking over at me, expecting me to make the first move. He must not have fought a klikk before. I reached into my side pouch, feeling only two grenades in the bottom of it. I pulled one out, pulled the pin, and tossed it at the Klikk. When it blew, the Klikk jerked back a little, but shook itself and readied to attack again. The blonde man recklessly ran forward and struck its neck with a solid blow, jumping back as soon as he could. The Klikk watched him retreat, and while it was distracted, I hurried forward and used my spiked knuckles to strike it across the cheek. I backed up, but as I was retreating backwards it lunged it me. It almost got me, but I dodged him just in the nick of time. While it was moving back, the blonde man struck another blow, this time just below its front left leg. It staggered for a moment, and I rushed forward to claw it again, backing up quicker this time as it again tried to lash at me. We had almost established a pattern; the blonde man cut at it, and I rushed forward, pulling a combo move and clawing it twice, then the man came forward and attacked it again. The man didn't move so fast when he was backing up, though, and the klikk hit him fairly hard, knocking him back. I rushed forward in his defense and clawed open the klikk's side, and as soon as the man regained his balance, he cut it again while I thrashed at his face with a tight right hook. The klikk again lunged at the man and hit him, and the blonde man leaned back, looking tired. He slumped over as the klikk backed up, hissing. He let out a soft yell and ran at the klikk again, cutting hard at its neck. It fell to the ground, its head barely still connected to its body. Pyreflies flew away from the carcass.

I stood up straight and turned to look at this young blonde man… now that I was looking, I could tell he wasn't much older than me… maybe a year or two. He stared back at me curiously. I bent my head down and took off my goggles. I put them in my pouch as I continued to survey the blonde man. His mouth dropped open a little, possibly just now realizing that I was a girl. He collapsed forward a little, crouching down.

"Whew! That was close," He said, exhausted. I heard the hurried footsteps of my crew rushing forward past me, and I frantically looked around, wanting to give this stranger a chance. Syng grabbed a tuft of hair at the crown of his head and pulled him up. "Hey!" The man yelled, "Lemme go!" He waved his arms around, trying to reach Syng's tight grip. Bremmeb, Knak and Zylg all stood around the man and pointed their loaded guns at him. The blonde man quickly quieted.

"Fryd ec drec?" Knak yelled, hoping anyone would give him an answer. This stranger was in Al Bhed territory, and we had jurisdiction to do whatever we wanted with him.

"Y veaht! Eh risyh teckieca!" Bremmeb yelled, sounding all too paranoid to me.

"Oac! Ed ec cu!" Zylg agreed. He was always quick to believe whatever he was told.

"Fa gem med?" Syng asked, bringing his knife to the man's neck.

"Fyed!" I yelled to them all, hoping to calm them down. They were holding the stranger so he was facing me. I stepped forward. "Fryd eve d ec risyh?" I asked, trying to make them see logic.

"Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr," Syng said, pointing his knife towards me cruelly.

"E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic," I ordered, gesturing back to the hole we blew in the wall. They stared at me cruelly a moment, but I smiled cutely and put my hands behind my back. They let the stranger go, and I stepped forward, slipping the spikes of my knuckles, knowing what I had to do to keep him calm and my crew satisfied. I leaned in next to the man's ear and whispered softly. "Cunno." With that, I punched the man hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He stepped back and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. I stared at him for a moment, feeling very cruel, then turned and headed back to the ship while my crew picked him up.

* * *

Syng and Zylg stayed back to look for supplies, but found nothing. Fortunately, we didn't waste too much time. We sailed northeast of the ruins and stopped over the general coordinates of the crash site. Brother and I were running search lights, trying to find a trace of the airship.

"Yna oui cina…" Brother began to ask, questioning if we were in the right place.

"Oac," I snapped back. We continued searching for a few moments.

"Syopa ed'c vindran hundr?" Brother asked cautiously. "Ev fa…"

"Drana!" I yelled excitedly. The ruins were literally right under us. "E sybbat ed uid banvaldmo!" I smiled, standing up. "Mad'c ku damm dra udranc." We walked out onto the main deck, where Bremmeb nodded politely to me with his gun clutched tightly in his hands, and Syng was in the corner, looking down at the stranger with his gun pointed down. The man must have woken up. Brother walked ahead of me.

"Caynlr res!" Brother ordered. I stepped forward to the man and walked behind him. I grabbed under his arms and helped him stand, then held his wrist tight behind his back, while I pretended to pat down his pockets. Sure, this man had a sword, I knew that, but he didn't have any intention of hurting us… I was sure of it. Brother crudely tried to charade orders to the stranger, pretending to dive and swim.

"Right… whatever," The stranger said to Brother apathetically. It was clear he didn't know Al Bhed, and he didn't understand Brother's attempt to communicate.

"Tu oui hud cbayg?" Brother asked, unsure of what to do now. I shook my head. Brother took a necklace out of his pocket and gestured to it, trying to get him to understand our mission.

"I said I don't understand," The stranger shook his head. Bremmeb lunged forward and pointed his gun at the stranger's chest.

"Ehcumahla!" He yelled rashly, ready to pull the trigger.

"Fyed!" I yelled, putting my hand up to calm him. "He said you can stay if you make yourself useful." The stranger suddenly turned and looked back at me.

"You… you understand me?" He asked excitedly. Syng elbowed him in the back of the head, and I let go of his wrist. "All right! I'll work!" The man turned to me as the others walked away a bit.

"What's your name?" I asked him slowly.

"Tidus," He answered slowly.

"Tidus. When was the last time you used your sphere grid?" I asked.

"What's a sphere grid?" He asked slowly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Seriously?" I asked. He shrugged. I quickly explained to him how to use his sphere grid. He only asked a few questions. I guess that explained why he was such a bad fighter… he didn't know how to improve yet.

"Okay, I think I've got it," He answered after I explained it all to him.

"You ready for work, then?" I asked. He nodded.

"I think so," He answered.

"We found some ancient ruins right beneath us. It's not active now, but there should still be some power left. We're gonna go down there and activate it, and then we should be able to salvage the big prize!" I explained cheerfully. Tidus nodded a little. "Okay! Let's get to work!" I yelled excitedly, swaying a little.

"Roger!" Tidus replied enthusiastically. He jumped up on the thin rail of the ship and turned, giving me a thumbs up, then dove into the water. I smiled, shaking my head and waving my crew forward.

"I think I can get along with this guy," I said softly to myself, smiling. My crew dispersed, beginning to search among the ruins for anything we could bring to the surface if the ship didn't restart. I dove into the water and bobbed up next to Tidus. "Well, let's go," I smiled. I took a deep breath and dove down into the water. I quickly noticed that Tidus was a really good swimmer… he dove faster than me and could swim faster than me. I prided myself on being one of the best swimmers in the Al Bhed community, besides the blitzballers. But he was much better than I was. We encountered a few piranhas on our way to the wreckage, but nothing that was difficult to manage. Once inside the wreckage, which had a few lights that attempted to stay on, we made our way into the engine room. I tried repairing a door panel, but it was difficult underwater. Tidus pushed me aside and basically hit the panel until the door opened. We swam through the door and into one of the engine rooms, then through a hallway and into the main engine room. Tidus was behind me, and when I turned to ensure he was close behind, I saw a pack of piranhas tailing him. We stopped and fought them off relatively quickly and without much trouble. Once we'd done that, Tidus and I jumpstarted the engine's mainframe. The machina quickly lit up, and we could feel the ship rumbling as the power turned back on. I smiled and gave Tidus a thumbs up; we did it. We swam back down the hallway we came in from, ready to resurface and celebrate, but we were intercepted.

A tros floated in our path. Tidus drew his sword, and I slipped the spikes back onto my knuckles. Before the battle really began, I swam forward and pulled an unused grenade off of him… it must have been the only remnant left of a previous victim. The tros lashed out at me and got in a good hit, but Tidus struck it back. After I got in a quick hit, it lashed out at Tidus and hit him. We both got in one more hit, and he retreated away from us, but he was still blocking us from leaving. We didn't know what we could do. Tidus and I exchanged glances, and before we could formulate a plan, the tros charged us from behind. It definitely startled us, but we swam back into place. The hit debilitated us both a little. Tidus struck the tros again while I threw him a potion to recover his health. The tros then hit me, just as I was about to get a potion for myself. As soon as it backed up, I took the potion quickly… I was definitely in need of it. We both hit the tros again, and it again decided to retaliate against me while Tidus got in another hit. I also got another hit in after the tros backed away from Tidus. It then retreated like it had before. I looked to Tidus; we knew what it was planning to do this time. He pointed for me to swim around to its front, and he swam behind it; a good old fashioned pincer attack. I got in a frontal attack while Tidus got in position behind the tros. Of course, it attacked me but I quickly retaliated, as did Tidus. It hit me again, and I suddenly realized I really needed another potion. The lack of Oxygen was starting to get to me. I took another potion and felt a little better, but was still very aware of my need for fresh air. Tidus got in another hit in the meantime, but the tros still chose to attack me. We both struck again, and finally the tros turned to attack Tidus. The slow turn gave Tidus more time to anticipate the attack and move, luckily. I got in two really strong hits, and Tidus cut a good slit beneath its shelled head. It attacked me again, but I didn't let it slow me down. I slit across it's face, and Tidus got in one last great hit. I saw one pyrefly, then two, then a hoard of them float away from the tros as is sunk to the ground. After the fight, I quickly swam out of the ship. My crew turned on the spotlights of the sunken airship, frightening away all fiends in the area. I examined the airship that would soon be collected… would soon be ours. I was so excited. It would take a couple of days to loose it from the ruins it was stuck in, but we could then tether it to the bottom of our ship and lug it back to Luca. We resurfaced and I jumped on board the ship.

"Fa vuiht dra airship!" Zylg said excitedly.

"Dra naluntc fana nekrd," Bremmeb answered, astonished.

"Huf, ruf du tnyk ed ib?" Knak asked. All of this was going on behind me, and I quickly walked into the radio room. I picked up the microphone to speak into.

"Cid? Lyh yhouha nayt sa?" I asked. "Drec ec Lybdyeh Rikku."

"Ku yrayt," I heard Cid's gruff voice on the other end.

"Fa vuiht dra yencreb yht fana ypma du dinh dra bufan pylg uh," I explained, smiling about my success. He was quiet a moment.

"Well I'll be damned," He muttered back. "Stay put. We'll come to your location to help lug it up and bring it back home." I smiled.

"Roger that," I smiled. "Over and out." I put the microphone down and let out a deep breath. I quietly celebrated, jumping up and down, punching the air over top of me. I did it!

I collected myself and walked down to the dining hall, where we had some sub-par food on trays. Brother nodded to a tray without a crew member next to him, and I knew it was for me. I sat down beside him and began eating. I looked up after a moment, looking across the tired faces of my crew. They were all here, but Tidus wasn't.

"Frana'c Tidus?" I asked.

"Tidus?" Zylg asked.

"Dra haf kio," I explained.

"E mavd res uh talg. Fa lyh'd dnicd red dryd silr oad," Knak explained, not looking up from his Mushussu meat.

"E luimth'd ryja tuha yho uv drec fedruid res dutyo," I snapped back, angry that they weren't treating him fairly.

"Pid fa luimt ryja," Zylg replied sorely. I tightened my lips in frustration. I stood quickly and grabbed my tray.

"Frana yna oui keuhk?" Brother asked as I left the dining hall with the tray. I went up to the deck and looked across the empty space to see Tidus laying down and looking at the sky, leaning on his elbow. I walked over to him as he was yawning, and when he didn't notice me right away, I kicked his elbow out from under him. He fell, but after a quick moment looked up at me nervously. I put the tray down in front of him nonchalantly, knowing I wasn't offering him any delicacies.

"Whoa! Right on!" He yelled excitedly. He began shoveling the food into his mouth. I laughed a little, quietly, at his excitement. I took my canteen out of my back holster to offer him a drink when he was done. He stopped eating after a moment and made a choking type of sound; I probably should have warned him that the fire blooms were spicy. He made a sour face and looked up at me. His face was a paler color.

"Hey!" I said to him, realizing he might actually be choking on something. He reached up and grabbed the canteen from my hands, taking a quick gulp. He let out a relaxed sigh when he pulled the canteen from his lips. I crouched down in front of him. "It's 'cause you eat too fast," I smiled.

"Uh huh," He nodded, panting. I rested my elbow on my knee and laid my head against the palm of my hand. He was kind of dull… but nice. He stood up quickly, laughing. He patted his stomach and stretched leisurely, ignoring my company. I stood up and walked behind him.

"Hey!" I called, not wanting to be ignored. He turned around quickly with a sly kind of smile, kind of like Gippal's. But he seemed kinder, in a way.

"Hello there. What is your name?" Tidus asked me. I realized I hadn't given it yet. I put my hands on my hips and cocked out my hip, looking confidently up at him.

"Rikku," I answered.

"Whoa!" He yelled, rushing at me and shaking my hands in excitement. "You really do understand!" He jumped up and down a little and yelled in excitement. I pulled my hands away, looking at him in confusion. He continued laughing, and I couldn't understand why. I looked around, wanting to make sure no one else had come up on deck. Suddenly, he stopped laughing and turned to face me again. "Why didn't you say so earlier?" I quickly backed up and tried to explain myself.

"I didn't get a chance to. Everyone thought oui were a fiend!" I explained.

"Uh, we?" He asked. I realized I'd spoken in Al Bhed.

"Oh, 'oui' means 'you,'" I explained, trying to show that I had hit a bit of a language barrier.

"Um," He hesitated. I walked away from him, towards the railing of the ship, and leaned over, watching the waves hit the ship. "Who are you guys, anyway?"

"We're Al Bhed. Can't you tell?" I asked. It was pretty clear. Then the thought hit me that he could potentially be hostile because of that. I quickly turned back to look at him, leaning back on the rail. "Wait… you're not an Al Bhed-hater, are you?"

"I don't even know what an Al Bhed is," Tidus replied, moseying around the deck.

"Where are you from?" I asked, thinking he must be from under a rock… or maybe some unsettled island west of Bikanel.

"Zanarkand," He answered casually. I chuckled a little, silently. "I'm a blitzball player. Star player of the Zanarkand Abes!" I was taken aback… he was serious.

"Did you… hit your head or something?" I asked, walking towards him a bit.

"Um, you guys hit me," He answered. I turned around, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, right… do you remember anything before that?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him from the rail. He approached the rail and stood there with me.

"Everything… well, most everything," He said. "I was such a big deal in Zanarkand. I mean, really, a huge deal. We had the Jecht cup, and we were playing the game, and when I went up for the winning shot, this thing came… Auron called it Sin. Auron… he's my friend. Sort of… anyways, it's like that thing absorbed us. I just remember being stuck in so much light… it was all I could see. After that, everything just kind of faded away. And when I woke up, I was in those ruins where you found me," He explained. While he said all of this, I just stared out at the water. He really believed that this all was true. But it couldn't be. If what he was saying was true, that meant he was affected by Sin's toxin. He was just sick. I turned around and faced the deck of the ship, leaning back against the rail. "Did I… say something funny?" Tidus asked. He seemed nervous.

"You were near Sin," I said, astonished to think he was even alive. He nodded.

"Mm hmm."

"Don't worry… you'll be better in no time," I smiled, turning to him. "They say your head gets funny when Sin is near. Maybe you just had some kind of dream?"

"You mean I'm sick?" Tidus asked, almost sounding offended. I responded softly, looking back out at the water.

"Because of Sin's toxin, yeah."

"You sure?" He asked, still confused. I decided I had to shatter the illusion that he had; about being from Zanarkand.

"Yeah, there is no Zanarkand anymore. Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago. So no one plays blitzball there," I said, backing away from the rail. Tidus stared at where I'd been standing. I could tell he was dumbfounded. I turned and began walking back to where he'd dropped the tray.

"Huh?" He replied, looking back at me. I turned to look back at him. "Wha… what do you mean, a thousand years ago? But I saw Sin attack Zanarkand! You're saying that happened a thousand years ago? No way!" Tidus walked closer to me, frantically trying to get me to change my mind. I shrugged. I walked back over to the rail with Tidus at my side. I looked out at the water.

"You said… you play blitzball?" I asked.

"Uh huh," Tidus answered, fidgeting. I turned to him quickly.

"You know, you should go to Luca. Someone might know who you are, or you might find someone you recognize," I said.

"Luca?" He asked in reply.

"Ugh," I sighed in disappointment. He didn't even know where Luca was. Tidus was really bad off. I shook my head while he let out a forced nervous laugh. I paced around for a moment. If I left, Cid would be furious with me. But we found the ship, and he knew our coordinates; now that the spotlights on the ship were on, it'd be impossible to miss. And he didn't even want me to go after the ship in the first place. Besides, forget Cid… it's my life, my ship, my crew… my decision. I looked up at Tidus, who was looking over the rail thoughtfully. He was a really sweet guy… and even kind of cute. I felt like I needed to help him... I wanted to help him. I smiled as I made my decision. I ran up to his side and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over at me with stressed and nervous eyes. "Okay, leave it to me! I'll get you to Luca, promise!" I said as I grabbed onto his arm. He looked down a little, almost like he was hesitant. I let out a little laugh, pulling my hand away. "You'd rather stay here?"

"Uh uh," He answered quickly with a shake of his head.

"Okay. I'll go tell the others. Wait here," I said. Telling the others wouldn't be too difficult… I'd tell them Cid was nearby and coming to lug away the ship, and ordered us to take care of Tidus. If they'd listen to anyone's orders above mine, it'd be Cid's. I started towards the door to the cabins, but stopped quickly. "Oh, and one thing," I said, remembering to tell him about Zanarkand. "Don't tell anyone you're from Zanarkand, ok? Yevon says it's a holy place… you might upset someone." He hesitantly nodded and I smiled a little.

"Oh… uh huh," He said, nodding still. I nodded back and smiled, hurrying off to tell the others our new game plan. As the door shut behind me, I watched Tidus lean back against the rail and look up at the sky… he looked nervous. I hurried down to the den which was past the dining hall. I reached the den finally, where all the guys were playing cards.

"Ymnekrd, kioc. Haf bmyh," I smiled, but before I could say anything else, the ship rocked to port side, and I nearly fell. Something large had hit the ship. I regained my balance and followed my crew back to the deck. Tidus was still up there. I hurried on deck to hear my crew yelling… I didn't know who was saying what, but I knew it was all bad.

"Sin!"

"Sin ec lusa!"

"Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic!"

I slipped my goggles back on over my eyes as quickly as I could and searched the chaos for Tidus… I finally found him, trying to regain his balance. The ship was rocked again, and he fell and slid across the deck. I ran after him, but I was too late. He flew off the side of the deck and into the water. I ran to the rail and looked over.

"Tidus!" I screamed. He was sucked down into the whirlpool before I had the chance to say his name again.

**Nooo! Well, as you may know, Rikku doesn't reunite with Tidus for quite some time, so you'll get a lot of fun new story! **


End file.
